Chasing our misconceptions
by Sakurathebattosai
Summary: Sasuke is back. And the rest of his team is having trouble putting the pieces together. Kakashi wonders what happened, Naruto..is Naruto and Sakura wonders where she fits in the midst of everything. One speaks but doesn't know, The other knows but doesn't speak. Sasusaku Canon-verse
1. Chapter 1

The clicking of the bottom of her shoes seemed to get louder and louder as she approached her office., This hallway that was only earlier today filled with life, energy, and chaotic bustling staff stood completely silent. The only sound there was now was the increasing pace of the bottom of her shoes on the vinyl floors that lead to her office. Once she made it down to the third door on the left her weary vision followed up from the floor to the white letters encrested on the door that read Haruno. She felt the jingle of the rest of her keys as she slipped her hand into to her lab coat pocket. She quickly turned the key in the lock and pushed into her office

Upon entering she saw the neat stack of files on her desk that she had come for. "I'll finish up these reports at home." She announced softly to herself. She hung up her lab coat and pulled on her civilian coat. She reached out for her bag placed on the chair behind her desk. Once she was able to stuff all the materials she required to take home with her, she took one last look around her office to see if she was missing anything. Nothing in her immediate view was out of place, nor caught her attention. Inhaling a deep breath she sighed.

Her body ached and her head was pounding. For a passing moment she stopped to think about the last time she had a day off. _Its been a while. Sheesh. Tomorrow is the first day in 3 months to have a whole day all to myself._ To think that it was already going to be half spoiled, she wasn't going to be able to sleep in. She would have to meet Naruto in the morning for breakfast and to see him off on his mission.

On one side she needed the sleep, on the other she hardly minded. She enjoyed his company and would have probably ended up sharing a meal with him later in the day had he not been leaving early in the morning. She was happy to be one of the people that he insisted see him off, but was less thrilled about the other member of the farewell committee. Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't that she hated him, or even disliked him. On the contrary she still held him as a close friend too. But the comfort level she felt between him and between Naruto were miles apart. It was still a bit tense between them. He was still hard for her to read, and in some cases gave her a feeling of unease.

He had only returned about 6 months ago after all. She had made the effort to see him when he came back, to try to rekindle the dream of getting the original team 7 back together. And she was able to spend time with him through a few meetings of mutual friends (Naruto), But when her work ate up most of her time 6 months didn't translate to much time. He was still a mystery to her. While she was nowhere near the same young school girl that was head over heels for him, nor the teenage young woman that was still openly affectionate towards him, the feeling her stomach gave her when she would see his blank slate of emotion face, it still caused a tightened feeling in her stomach that made her nervous. This paired along with her being unable to read where she stood with him, led to some awkward conversations/interactions. _Ah tomorrow will be fun._ She mused with an ironic groan, as she steped out of her office for the night, locked it. Once she reached the exit of the hospital she finally began the short journey to her apartment, to the much needed sleep that she desired so badly, at 2 am in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Beep beep beep**

The alarm clock rang loud in sakura's ears. _Damn it's time to get up._ The light shined through her window curtain straight into her eyes. She hopped up and into the shower

Walking down the road she approached the place she agreed to meet him up. None other than ichiraku's ramen. The small stand came into view and so did the two people slumped over their bowls already eating.

She ran over "Way to wait up!" She yelled.

"Oh haha yeah sakura-chan well you were taking a while and we got hungry so.." Naruto said lamely as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke only looked up for a moment and gave her a nod then continued to finish up his bowl. "It's alright. I guess I really needed that extra five minutes." Sakura sighed as she took the empty seat next to Naruto.

She placed her order and turned to Naruto "So where are you going again? It's only for a few days right?"

"Suna, Yeah apparently some suspicious activity has been going on around their borders Grandma Tsunade wanted me to go check it out. It should only take a couple of days..I guess I should get going then."

"Oh okay, I can walk you out to the gates-"No it's okay you just got your food! I'll be fine and I'll be back before no time!" Naruto jumped up with his signature enthusiasm and before any of them knew it he was off and out of sight.

What was left was a somewhat awkward silence. "So Sasuke, is there any word when you will be reinstated as a shinobi of the leaf?"

"No" he replied shortly

"...oh, well you must be anxious to get out of the village and go on a mission, I mean it's been awhile since you've been able to leave.."

"Hn" He grunted out

 _Yeah this is what I've been looking forward too. I guess I should have known better he's never been a real conversationalist._

It was quiet for a moment. The awkwardness was starting to get to was making her uncomfortable so once she finished her meal she paid and got up. "Yeah so I guess I'm gonna get going. See you later Sasuke, maybe we can train tomorrow."

He looked up and nodded at her acknowledging her offer, then made the same motion to leave.

Sakura was swift in her 25 minutes after she arrived was she gone from the stand and on the way home.

She was out of view by the time sasuke had paid, was up, and about to leave.

He was stopped by a poof of smoke and a flash of silver hair. "Oh I missed him did I? Too bad I guess I'll just have to wait a few extra days to watch him scruff down 10 bowls of ramen." kakashi said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Kakashi" sasuke stated curtly

"Well since you're here i do have a message for you. Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"For what?"

"Don't know, you know how those things go. But she said she wants to see you immediately."

Sasuke flash stepped out of view the next instant

Sakura was truly feeling the luxury of being off for the day. She made it to her apartment and found herself with nothing t do. She plopped down to the couch and just layed there for a few hours

She was so used to spending all of her time at the hospital. She realised she didn't have any hobbies besides training in and medical work. Her life has really revolved around the hospital

As one of konoha's best medics she always found herself busy. If not at the hospital then practicing and learning new techniques to heal. It was exhausting but worth it, she decided

She Drifted between consciousness and sleep for the next half hour until she fell into a deep asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke turned the knob to the hokage's office and stepped in. Tsunade glanced up at him from her paperwork.

"A knock would have been nice."

"What is it? Why did you call me here so urgently?"

"Strait to the point as usual. Well as you've known the council and I have been deliberating what to do with you until now. It's taken 6 long months to come up with what i feel is a fair and appropriate punishment for you."

She cleared her throat and continued

"Well as you are already aware, you have been on a lockdown since you've been in the village. No leaving no missions and we've kept a pretty keen eye on you between Naruto, Kakashi, and the anbu squad assigned to take shifts watching your home. I've decided that 1 year from now you can become a shinobi of the leaf once more. That is only if you complete six months of probation I am placing you on and all of the certifications over again. I will take you off of lockdown but you are to be checked up on daily by a person of my choosing. A probation officer if you will."

"Who" he asked blankly, seemingly unaffected by the information just relayed to him.

"Ah yes. It will be sakura."

"No."

"Well it has to be someone who is familiar with you. Someone who can gauge your thoughts and actions. Besides she is a medical ninja, so she can ensure your physical health as well. We don't need any ill ninja. I thought it would be better than dragging you to the hospital every other week."

Sasuke scoffed

"Well it's not my fault you've been off to who knows where for the past few years. Who knows what you could have been exposed too. I had considered naruto but he isn't responsible enough, you'd probably end up injuring each other too often anyways. Theres also kakashi…"

Sasuke cut her off "fine. She's better than the dobe or the pervert."

"Very well. You can expect your first check up to be tomorrow I promised her today off.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Sakura awoke laying on her couch. She looked around to see her living room. There was no light coming in from the window.

"It's night time?! I must have been asleep for hours!" she got up and washed her face.

 _It would be nice to get out and train._

She got up and changed. Once she was ready she head out towards the training grounds.

It was a chilly night and the walk there was silent. The only person up and about was her. The moment she crossed the bridge over to the grounds she began to hear some kind of disturbance.

It sounded like someone has the same idea as her. As she approached the scene she quickly recognized the silver haired man she saw before her.

"I guess they do say that great minds think alike."

His voice startled her, it never ceased to surprise her how perceptive he was.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, it's been awhile since we've trained together, mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

An hour later they were both out of breath. The training ground was half leveled around them. Sakura supported herself up against a tree, Kakashi sitting at the trunk of another one not far away.

"You saw Naruto off earlier today, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and _you_ didn't make it sensei" Sakura replied with a hint of sarcasm

"Ill have you know my hands were tied with official business. How was Sasuke behaving, he was there wasn't he?"

"Mm the same as he always does I guess, why?"

"So about as interested and talkative as a rock huh? I'm only checking up on his wellbeing. He still won't disclose any details about his return, no matter how intensive the investigative team is."

"So all we really know is that he stumbled into the village half dead still?" Sakura inquired.

"Well yes, that is what is on the official record. Has he told you about anything else?"

"No, I doubt he would ever tell me anything especially top secret about his personal life anyways…" Sakura took in a deep breath and looked down at her knees

" I think that our best chances of getting any new information out of him are through you or Naruto," Kakashi noticed her demeanor that stemmed from the topic.

"Thanks sensei, but I doubt it. We just aren't very close, besides whenever we talk it's never about anything serious. It's like he has a wall up around him when he talks to me." It stung to say it but it was true, there was no point in denying the truth. It was better for her to face it and try to get over it now rather than later. She was just happy that he was back home in the village where he belonged. Yet the ache in her heart as the thought passed through her mind suggested something else.

From what I've heard from tsunade you've been spending most of your time at work, it must make it hard to have a social life on top of that. You should try to get more time off, relax a little. Rebuild some friendships. It's not everyday that you get that it some time, I'm sure that you'll end up bring down that wall. Youre one of the few people that have that ability you know." Kakashi gave one of his signature crinkle eyed under the mask type of smiles.

"If you say so" sakura mumbled skeptically

She got up and dusted herself off

"I've got to get going, tsunade-sama said that Id be taking on a new mission tomorrow

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

A/N

Hello!

I hope you are enjoying my story so far. To be honest i'm glad you got _this far._ This is my first fanfiction ever so I would really appreciate any feedback to know how I am doing. This chapter was pretty short and I am hoping that I will be able to extend them in the future.

Question: how do you feel my take on kakashi was? In character?out of character? Interesting? A disgrace? let me know!

I always imagined him as the all knowing vague advice-Y type when it comes to his pupils so yeah.

Anyways?!

 **Coming next:**

 **How will Sakura react to her new mission? Will it make or break the fragile ground beneath the two? Stick around to find out**


End file.
